


Taking the Long Way

by epersonae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: “I think someone is itching for a taste of their own medicine.”“You're going to try to be mean?” he says with a half-laugh and a crooked smile. “Mister Romance and the human puppy? You boys need to leave that to the expert.”In the background, Magnus snorts, but Kravitz’s eyes are calm and unblinking.Taako teases. Kravitz turns the tables. Magnus is happy to help.





	Taking the Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/gifts).



> This is 1000% @hops' fault, for leaving me alone with an unfinished draft of what would end up being [Of Kindness and Cruelty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13521615) long enough that I got ideas. Which then demanded to become their own fic. Be the bridal carry/edging fic you want to see in the world, I guess.
> 
> Title is via a tumblr ask that was the right idea at the right time.

Taako has been teasing them both all day. It isn't necessarily that he meant to, but the times when their schedules coordinate so that they have a whole day together are so rare, and he woke in a capricious mood and they're both so cute when they're flustered. 

So all day he's been flirty poses and grabby hands and then darting out of reach. Magnus’s hair is stuck standing straight up from the number of times he's run his hands through it, and the little flush on his cheeks seems to be permanent now. Meanwhile, Kravitz's jaw pulses almost continually in low-level frustration. 

“I think someone is itching for a taste of their own medicine,” he says, finally, in a low stern tone. 

“You're going to try to be  _ mean _ ?” he says with a half-laugh and a crooked smile. “Mister Romance and the human puppy? You boys need to leave that to the expert.”

In the background, Magnus snorts, but Kravitz’s eyes are calm and unblinking. 

“You're making cha’boy a little nervous,” says Taako with an uneasy chuckle. Kravitz smiles. 

“I have no intention of being mean, my dove. Only….”

“Only what?” He puts a hand on Kravitz's chest, against the impossibly fine fabric of his shirt. He pokes him with one finger. “What are you possibly —”

Before he can finish the sentence, Kravitz has quite literally swept him off of his feet and into his arms. Taako swoons dramatically. 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” he proclaims while pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. 

“You might not want to be so cocky,” murmurs Kravitz as he carries Taako into their bedroom. 

“Or what?” he says. “Gonna be extra slow and romantic?”

Again Kravitz smiles, and there's a devious edge to it that makes Taako even more nervous. 

“Something like that. Amenable to being tied up for a bit?”

He nuzzles Kravitz's neck. 

“Center of attention, don't have to do anything? Don't mind if I do.”

Kravitz sets him gently on the bed and Taako flings off the pajamas he's been wearing all day. With a flourish, he rests his hands against the headboard and a pair of black silk scarves materialize around his wrists, loosely binding him to the bed. 

“We'll just leave it like that for now,” Kravitz says. “I'll be right back with —” but as he turns, Magnus is already in the doorway and already naked. “Well then.”

Magnus shrugs. 

“Why wait?”

Kravitz sighs with a touch of exasperation. 

“He just does that, my dude,” says Taako from the bed with a grin. “Always has.”

Kravitz turns the full intensity of his gaze on Magnus and places a hand on his cheek. 

“He is precious, though, isn't he, my love?”

Magnus’s cheeks go pink and he gives Kravitz a lopsided smile. 

“I had hoped we might speak a moment first,” Kravitz continues, caressing Magnus’s face, “but I suppose it does no harm to say it in front of our beloved Taako.” He glances over for just a moment. “He's been a dreadful tease today, hasn't he, Magnus?”

Magnus nods. 

“Even a bit… _ mean _ ?”

Magnus shrugs. 

“You know, that's just Taako, right? Just kinda fucking around?”

Kravitz trails a hand down Magnus’s chest. 

“Now who's being a fucking tease?” says Taako, sticking his tongue out at them. He's jolted back as the silk scarves tighten. 

Kravitz keeps speaking as if Taako hadn't broken in. 

“Perhaps, perhaps, but Magnus: is that fair, is that kind? Maybe what Taako needs is get a little kindness without getting in his own way. You like being good to Taako, don't you?”

“Y–yeah, course.”

Kravitz runs his thumb over Magnus’s bottom lip. His other hand is still working its way south. 

“Good. That's what we're going to do. But slowly, you understand?” As Magnus’s mouth falls open and his tongue darts out to lick at Kravitz's thumb, Kravitz looks at Taako again. “And Taako is going to take it without being a smartass, if he can manage it.” The ties around his wrists slacken again. “Do you understand, darling?” They both nod. 

Magnus toys with the buttons of Kravitz's shirt. 

“I know one thing he likes,” says Magnus. Kravitz hums, raises an eyebrow. “He likes to see you get out of all these clothes.”

Kravitz reaches down to Magnus’s growing erection. 

“Is that him or you, dear?”

Magnus smiles. 

“I mean, yeah, both, probably. He does get that look though, sometimes, like he might wanna just tear everything off.” He tugs at Kravitz's collar playfully. 

Without turning his head, Kravitz asks, “Is that so, my love? Would you want to see my clothes torn off? Would you like to see  _ Magnus  _ do that?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, gotta get naked somehow, right?” He squirms on the bed. 

“Honesty, love,” replies Kravitz with a tone of warning. 

“Jeezy creezy, of  _ course  _ I want see Magnus rip your shirt off like a fucking fantasy romance novel cover.” His nostrils flare and the tips of his ears turn bright pink. 

“That okay by you?” asks Magnus; Kravitz simply smiles. With a single motion, Magnus grabs the front of the shirt and pulls it open. Buttons fly off in all directions. He pushes it back and Kravitz shrugs the shirt to the floor. Magnus runs his hands over Kravitz's chest and down to unbuckle his belt. 

Taako bites his lip, twisting on the sheets just a bit. 

Magnus pulls Kravitz close, sliding his hands down Kravitz's ass, pushing down pants and boxers both until they fall to Kravitz's ankles. 

“Mmm, that's kinda fun,” says Magnus. “I could get used to that.” He runs one hand up into Kravitz's braids,  gently cupping the back of his head. They pull into a long open-mouthed kiss. 

Kravitz draws out of the kiss first, tugging slightly on Magnus’s lower lip as he does. Then he turns his head to gaze at Taako, laying face up on the bed. 

“Nice show—” but as Taako begins to speak, the silk ties tighten ever so slightly, and Taako’s mouth snaps shut. 

Kravitz drums the tips of his fingers on Magnus’s hip. His smile is both fond and stern. 

“What do you think he needs, Magnus?”

Magnus chews on his swollen lip and glances back and forth between them. He swallows heavily, pushing his hips into Kravitz's. Kravitz just rubs a slow circle into the curve of Magnus’s ass. 

“And…?”

“I think I wanna…” He licks his lips, looks at Kravitz with wide eyes. “I want to suck his dick.”

“Is that what he  _ needs _ , though?”

On the bed, Taako whines behind clenched teeth. Magnus grins. 

“Yeah, pretty sure.”

“Well then…” Kravitz inclines his head towards the bed. “Have at.”

Magnus climbs onto the bed on all fours. He gives Taako a surprisingly shy smile. 

“Hey.”

He runs his big hands up Taako’s thighs slowly, and Taako shudders, his hips bucking up involuntarily, but held down by that gentle pressure from Magnus. He just hovers for a moment, taking in the sight of Taako straining with nervous energy. 

He lifts one hand from the top of Taako's leg and runs it along his torso, trails fingertips along his belly, brushes through his pubic hair. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Maggie, you gonna—”

A tsk from behind them. 

“Let him take his time, dear.”

He looks up from Magnus’s soft smile, one hand on his belly, the other at the top of his thigh, to Kravitz standing, watching, his brow slightly furrowed. His perfect dark hand wrapped around his perfect erect cock, and Taako whimpers, thrusting up in hopes of…something. 

And into Magnus’s waiting hand, sliding down to grasp him. He keeps thrusting, a little frantic, but Magnus’s other hand holds his hips steady and the silk ties tighten again incrementally, and with a huff of breath he lays still, though his chest heaves with the strain of it. 

“Oh Magnus, don't let him wait too long,” says Kravitz, by some impossible coincidence just as Magnus licks a long swipe up the underside of Taako's cock before resting the tip of his tongue just below the tip. 

He crouches over Taako, moaning as his own length brushes against Taako’s leg. He strokes steadily, pressing Taako’s cock downwards to his open mouth. He mouths at Taako, licking and sucking with a kind of all-encompassing enthusiasm. Taako lets his eyes fall shut, the tension in his arms retreating to a dull roar, and lets go of any awareness of anything except Magnus lavishing attention on him. 

His hips are stuttering up and up into Magnus’s eager mouth and hands and he’s right there, just on the verge of spilling over. There’s a pause. Soft footsteps, and then the corner of the bed next to his head dips. A cool hand brushes the hair off of his sweaty brow. He turns into it.

“Perhaps he needs a break,” says Kravitz as he gently — too gently — strokes Taako’s cheek. And Magnus’s big hand slowly releases from around him, although not without a final playful lick.

Before he can stop himself, Taako shouts, “Oh for the love of Istus don’t stop!”

Kravitz’s hand continues to caress him at the same time that the ties tighten again, pulling him away from Magnus.

“I don’t think you’re in  _ her _ domain, my dove, and what did I say about that mouth?” He runs his fingers over Taako’s lips, and Taako’s mouth falls open to suck at them greedily. When he pulls them away, Taako is bowstring-taut with want, trying to arc towards Kravitz and Magnus simultaneously. 

Still heedless, he begs, “Please Krav, I'll suck you off if you want, I'm sorry about earlier, just, just please let Mags finish, I can't —”

Now Kravitz's hand is over his mouth, and Magnus is stroking his legs, petting him like he's a wild animal. Magnus looks at Kravitz with a question in his eyes. Kravitz shakes his head slightly. 

“I'm sure we'll get to that,” he says. He goes back to stroking Taako’s cheek, his fingers warmer than usual, but cool in contrast to Taako's flushed face. “Darling, take a deep breath for me.” Taako huffs out through his nose but then takes a breath, letting his body slacken just a bit. “Do you need something to keep quiet? This is the last time I'll  _ ask _ , after this….”

Magnus curls up beside Taako, one hand atop his thigh, the other resting on his belly. Heavy, warm, relaxing, a soothing contrast to Kravitz's silky touches on his face and shoulders. 

“Okay, okay, Taako can do this. You chucklefucks aren't going to get the best of me. Not today.” He takes a deep breath, but it's shaky, and he's enveloped in their scents, the way they mingle…. He bites his lip, looks up at Kravitz, looking so tender, then down at Magnus’s crooked smile. 

“That's very good, love,” says Kravitz. “You're doing very good.” 

He wants to protest that praise is Magnus’s thing, but the ache in his gut says otherwise. 

“More?” asks Magnus. Kravitz runs a hand up the point of Taako's ear, and when Taako doesn’t speak, only gasping softly, he nods. Magnus begins again, as if from the beginning, only this time Kravitz stays seated on the corner of the bed by Taako’s head. As Magnus’s touches build in intensity, Kravitz rests one hand on his chest, very nearly but not quite teasing his nipples, the other still brushing along his cheek and up the edge of his ear. 

Again he twists between them, hips drawn up to Magnus’s hands and mouth, his own mouth turned to Kravitz, who rests the tips of his fingers on Taako's lips. His tongue darts out and he licks eagerly. 

It builds slower and sweeter this time, but then Magnus kisses the underside gently, and his hips stutter up right on that precipice. Only Kravitz stretches out a leg along his body, he can feel the muscles moving along his ribs, until Kravitz's foot brushes Magnus’s shoulder with a feather touch. 

Magnus sits up, leaving a feeling of aching loss, the echo of his touch. A scream of frustration fills Taako’s chest, but instead he lets out a long shuddering breath. 

Kravitz leans down and brushes the lightest kiss on Taako’s forehead. They both look at Magnus, his mouth open, lips swollen, cheeks and chest flushed pink. 

“May I?” asks Kravitz. Magnus licks his lips unselfconsiously and smiles, while Taako suppresses a faint whine.

They shift in concert, Magnus falling with a thump that tugs at Taako’s bound wrists, then curling up beside him, Kravitz sliding down on the other side. They're kissing either side of his neck, soft nuzzling kisses that leave him melting between them. 

He can almost relax, except for the way Magnus slowly rocks against him, pressing into his side as he kisses and caresses him. Then Kravitz slides one hand — warming to meet his own warmth — down and down, and Taako’s hips crane up of their own accord to meet. His hip slides against Magnus’s length and Magnus moans into his ear. 

When Kravitz takes hold of him, he cries out, but there's no words, just a howling need. Kravitz turns slightly as well, and he can feel both of them now, Kravitz grinding slowly in time with his agonizingly slow strokes. He very nearly begs to be untied, to be able use his hands on them in unison. A  _ please _ almost escapes his lips,  _ please let me _ , but instead he tilts his head back, squeezes his eyes shut, wraps his hands around the silk. 

“So beautiful,” murmurs Kravitz, and it's the tone he gets when he's just a little bit wrecked. Taako turns his head into that sound, hungry for more, hungry for Kravitz's sighs and moans. He twists, and Magnus is kissing the nape of his neck, running big hands through his hair, planting kisses all along his spine. His mouth falls slack and Kravitz licks at his bottom lip, kisses him slowly at first, then matching his own heat and hunger. 

Kravitz has both of them in his hands now, strokes speeding up, his breaths coming faster, shallower. Their kiss deepens and they moan into each other's mouths as Magnus takes hold of Taako's hips, grinds against him with the same rhythm. 

He's close again, so close, his open-mouthed moans fading to gasps, Magnus’s breath hot on his neck. Then Kravitz breaks away from their kiss with a rough-edged chuckle. Taako's mouth sets in a hard line as Kravitz shifts back and props himself up on one elbow, his other hand lightly resting on Taako’s hip. 

Magnus pauses but doesn't let go. 

Kravitz slides one hand under Magnus’s, threading their fingers together against Taako’s hip. 

“Aw, c’mon Krav, really? I kinda want to fuck him now.”

A wordless plea bubbles out of Taako and he arcs helplessly before pulling a fraction too far. 

“Ow.”

Kravitz's expression softens. 

“Here, Magnus, hold him while I….”

And Magnus wraps him in his arms, lifts him slightly while Kravitz releases the silk holding him to the headboard. Kravitz tenderly touches his wrists, brings his arms down to his sides. 

Kravitz takes both of Taako's hands in his and rubs them while Taako flexes his fingers. Then he kisses each palm, one hand and then the other.

“There there, you're doing so good my dove. You can take so much pleasure if you let us.”

Taako can only let out a soft exhale in response. 

“Let me,” says Magnus, before moving him to lay on his belly, then running his hands to massage Taako’s shoulders, easing the tension out of him. He feels weightless, floating, or he would if it wasn't for the insistent press of his erection into the mattress. He pushes his ass up just a bit, hoping to coax Magnus into following through. 

There's a pause, Magnus’s hands now motionless on his shoulders, and the bed dips beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, Kravitz leans close and he can hear them kiss, a long deep soulful kiss. 

Then murmuring.  _ Please  _ and  _ soon _ ,  _ want _ and  _ perhaps _ .  _ Love _ and  _ yes _ . Another kiss, quick and tender. 

Magnus curls up close to him. 

“Hey. You cool?” 

Taako laughs nervously. Magnus holds his cheek with one hand. He's trembling, he can't help himself. For a second he looks at Magnus, and at Kravitz sitting on the edge of the bed behind Magnus. Kravitz has a hand draped over Magnus’s shoulder, kneading it much as Magnus had been massaging him. 

Magnus leans in for a kiss and the stubble is rough on Taako’s face, Magnus is everything that's warm and tender and Taako sighs into his open mouth. Then unspoken signals between Magnus and Kravitz — and how did that happen, what strange fortune has he been granted — and Kravitz leans down, whispers in Magnus’s ear, Magnus turns to kiss Kravitz. 

They shift again: Taako lets himself be lifted, boneless but thrumming with electric want, as Magnus sits at the head of the bed, arranges him on his lap, and Kravitz sits beside him. They almost seem to ignore him, instead indulging in long slow kisses, then they each rest a hand on his head. Kravitz cards long fingers through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. Magnus strokes his cheek and forehead, and Taako turns into the touch, gripping Magnus’s thigh. With his head in Magnus’s lap, his mouth is right at the base of his cock; Taako kisses him there, rewarded with a guttural groan. Magnus cants his hips up and Taako sucks and licks. He doesn't move enough to take the whole length into his mouth: he feels too languid to move and even in a more energetic mood, Magnus is a lot to take in. His own hips grind and thrust untouched and he whines. 

Kravitz's grip on his hair tightens. The shock of it runs through his whole body and unprompted he scrambles to his knees to take more, to give Magnus more, to worship Magnus’s gorgeous cock with his mouth, to grab his hips. And he sees them still kissing, Magnus’s big hand wrapped around Kravitz's cock, and his own twitches. 

Taako reaches down and starts fucking himself with his hand, short sweet strokes that have him mouthing even more furiously at Magnus. 

Again that laugh, Kravitz sounding utterly wrecked as he pulls away from kissing Magnus. 

“Oh you beautiful creature,” he says, still laughing. “Can't even for a second —” Then he lets out a groan as Magnus strokes down hard, then he shouts out Magnus’s name. His nostrils flare as he glares at Magnus. “You two. I thought you wanted to  _ fuck _ him, dear.”

Magnus laughs too, the booming sound frayed by desire. Taako feels that laugh all the way through Magnus’s body and into his mouth and he moans, which makes Magnus buck his hips, stroke Kravitz harder. 

He pauses, chest heaving, and gazes down at Taako with wide dark eyes. 

“Oh yeah. Right.” He bites his swollen lip, looks at Kravitz. “What do you think? You gonna be okay?”

Kravitz touches the tip of his tongue to his upper lip and smiles. 

Magnus takes Taako's face in his hands. 

“Is this…?”

Taako's eyes roll back in his head. 

“Krav, will you just let Maggie fuck me already?” Kravitz's smile deepens. “Yes,  _ of course _ , Magnus  _ darling _ , jeezy creezy.”

As the words come out of his mouth, he trembles, looking at Kravitz. Who actually laughs. 

“You're in Magnus’s hands now, darling. If he wants to do something with that smart mouth….”

Magnus pulls him up into his arms, onto his lap, and into a kiss. 

“How about that?” he says. Then he murmurs into Taako’s ear, those scratchy sideburns tickling Taako’s cheek, “I bet he'd  _ love  _ if you, you know, like you were just doing, that was….” He lets out a sigh, and Taako can feel him twitch as he does. 

Then he tips Taako out of his lap and onto all fours, face down in the bedding. For a moment, Magnus runs his hands up and down the back of Taako's legs, kneads his ass, smooths along his back and ribs. Taako just pushes wordlessly back into Magnus’s hands. 

Then he's alone on the bed, untouched, and he can hear rustling through drawers, irritable muttering. He wants desperately to make a quip, but instead just clears his throat dramatically. 

“Yeah, okay, right,” says Magnus. “Not exactly, uh, thinking clearly.” Taako mumbles a spell and is rewarded with Magnus kneeling behind him on the bed, with a slick finger pressing against him, gently, too gently. He relaxes with a deep breath and Magnus opens him, slides in slowly, so slowly. He tries to fuck his finger as frantically as his body craves, but Magnus’s other hand is holding him so steady that all he can do is squirm. 

A cool hand caresses his face, and his chin is being tipped up to look Kravitz in the eye. Kravitz, crouched at the foot of the bed. Kravitz, his red eyes wide with desire. Kravitz, leaning forward and kissing him, all lips and teeth and tongue, while Magnus is still finger-fucking him, two fingers now, excruciatingly slow, perfect and unbearable. 

Kravitz stops kissing him, just holds his face, looking at him with this look of — gods, the way Kravitz looks at him, it's too much sometimes — and he glances down, Kravitz's eyes following his gaze. Taako licks his lips and offers a nervous half-smile. 

Kravitz stands just as Magnus withdraws his fingers and for a second he's alone again, but only for a second. Magnus’s slicked-up tip presses against him just as Kravitz approaches again with his gorgeous dick held in his long manicured hand. He opens his mouth and Kravitz sets the tip on his tongue. He rolls his tongue, savoring the feel of him, breathing in his otherworldly scent: silk and feathers and ozone, and when he's this aroused, a deep sweet musk. He kisses the tip and Kravitz groans. 

Magnus sets their pace, slow and steady and he relaxes into it, relaxes his throat and lets Kravitz fuck his mouth. Magnus’s hands are on his hips and Kravitz's hands are in his hair and he's full and open and so incredibly hard that he feels like he could come just like this, untouched, suspended between them. 

But again that wordless signal, and he whines as Kravitz steps back. But also Magnus leans forward, grabs around his ribs, and he's being pulled upright, until they're both on their knees. Magnus is fucking him with little snaps of his hips. 

Kravitz climbs onto the bed. Kneeling, he shuffles forward until he's so close that Taako can fling one arm around his neck and grab his dick with the other. Taako wants to say something clever, but all he can manage is, “You.”

“Yes, my love,” and he grabs him, starts stroking, and there's no way he's going to last, not like this. Magnus reaches around and wraps his hand around Kravitz's and it's once, twice, and the third time Taako throws his head back and screams. He's coming, and as he comes, there's a long moan from Kravitz, who comes on Taako’s hand, crying out his name. Another heartbeat, and Magnus shouts, hips frantically pumping and then he stops, panting, his breath hot on Taako’s neck. 

Magnus is the first one to speak. “Damn.”

“Mm-hmm,” says Taako. Kravitz sighs contentedly. 

Magnus pulls out, and Taako, draped over the still-kneeling Kravitz, waves a hand, lets Prestidigitation clean them up. They make their way from kneeling to laying all curled up together in a heap with Taako in the middle. 

“Might hafta tease you boys more often,” he drawls. 

Magnus’s hand pauses in gently caressing his side, and hovers above his ribs, fingertips wiggling. 

“Sounds like next time someone needs tickles,” he says, eyebrows waggling along with fingers. 

“Hardly,” Taako replies, “and if you try it….”

Kravitz chuckles softly. 

“You know, dearest, if you wanted this, all you had to do was ask.”

Taako’s face gets hot, the blush spreading all the way up his ears, and he buries his head in Magnus’s chest. Kravitz's still-warm hands tangle in his hair. 

“Yup, totally,” adds Magnus, “cause you know we love you, right?”

Taako mumbles incoherently into Magnus’s chest hair. 

“What's that, best beloved?” says Kravitz, his fingertips running along Taako's spine. “Do you doubt that you are loved?”

He groans aloud. “Cmon skelly, no need to get sappy.”

“Love  _ is _ the need, is it not, Magnus?”

And Magnus kisses the top of his head and Kravitz kisses the nape of his neck, and Taako sighs, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first smut without Lucretia! And for a trio that I've loved reading for a long time. So I'm hella nervous. Let me know if I did 'em justice.....


End file.
